Forever Young
by Jack-Frost13
Summary: When Jack manages to make Pitch angry, the Nightmare King creates a spell that none of the Guardians have ever seen. Will they be able to change Jack back? Or will he be stuck in his new body forever? Possibly OOC
1. Chapter 1 - Transformation

Jack flew across the surface of the snow. It felt great to be out of the Pole for a while. The other Guardians had been overly protective of him ever since that horrid sickness. But today he was happy to skim the surface of the snow covered cliffs and glaciers, barely 12 inches from the ground.

"Hold up Frostbite! Not everyone can fly; some of us have to use these things called legs." Bunnymund shouted from somewhere far behind him. Jack pulled up and hovered above the snow, gripping his staff he looked back and saw the small figures that were the Guardians. North trudged through the snow, creating a large path in his wake which quickly caved in behind him. Tooth and Sandy flew above the snow, both wrapped in thick winter coats. Bunnymund was attempting to spring through the snow, but was making very slow progress as he didn't like snow very much and kept having to shake himself. The Guardianshad decided to join Jack on a "mission of exploration" as the winter spirit had dubbed it, of the land surrounding the North Pole. Jack found it very amusing that Bunnymund had only agreed to join them after getting glares from both Tooth and North.

It hadn't been easy getting to where they were. Jack, Sandy and Tooth had been able to fly, but North had used the sleigh since there was a rather large chasm between where they were now and the Pole, the sleigh had been left closer to the Pole while North continued on foot. Bunnymund had refused to go anywhere near the sleigh so he had taken his tunnels.

Everything was perfect as far as Jack was concerned. It was cold, snow covered everything, freedom was his! Jack waited impatiently while the others caught up.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bunnymund asked as he shook the snow off his fur.

"You didn't have to come Kangaroo, you had a choice you know."

"Others said differently." The Easter Bunny scowled at North and Tooth.

"It is a family outing, everyone had to come," North stated in defence. Jack laughed.

"Come on Kangaroo, it's not that bad. Everything's perfect!" The last part came out as a shout as young spirit shot into the sky. He closed his eyes and let the feel of the freezing wind through his hair fill his body. He soared through the clouds, the shouts of the Guardians having disappeared long ago. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at all.

But then that moment ended.

"Having fun are we Jack"

Jack's eyes flew open and he stopped so fast he almost did a front-flip. 'No, it can't be. I thought we were finished with him' Jack thought as he spun to face the offending speaker. His face blanched as he now stood face to face with Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

The clouds around him were slowly turning black as Pitch's nightmare-sand leeched into them.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack spat with a surprising amount of confidence.

"Now, now Jack. Is that any way to greet me after so long?" Pitch was striding forward, supported by his cloud of black sand. Jack scowled. Pitch sighed.

"Very well Jack, I'll get to the point then. I have come here to make you an offer." Jack's reply was instantaneous.

"I don't want it."

"Don't be so hasty Jack; you don't even know what I'm going to give you yet."

"I don't care what it is; I don't want anything you have to offer."

Pitch advanced further. Jack tried to back off, only to find his way barred by a wall of darkness.

"Let me go."

"Not yet Jack, listen to me first. I am offering you the chance to join me. With you by my side we could conquer the world."

"Forget it Pitch, it's never happening." Jack scowled harder, trying to kill Pitch with looks alone.

"I see you're still loyal to the Guardians, the very Guardians that rejected you. The ones who never paid attention to you. The ones who left you on your own for three hundred years. Who didn't try to find you until you became useful to them." Jack's body stiffened as he listened to Pitch. What he was saying was true, so true. He desperately tried to force the doubt from his mind.

"No. They haven't left me, North asked me to stay at the Pole. They cared for me when I was sick."

"But how do you know that they won't leave you? How do you know that they're not just letting you stay because they might need you again? They're using you Jack. If you come with me you'll be able to get them back for all the pain you've suffered. You see, we are very much alike. Parents are always telling their children that I don't exist and hardly anyone believes in you. We are both alone, rejected by children and Guardians alike." Pitch slowly circled Jack, coming closer with each round, closing in for the kill. He came from behind, leaning in and whispering right in Jack's ear.

"Join me; we will make them pay…"

The ferocity in Pitch's voice as he spat out the final words snapped Jack from his trance, he lashed out. Twisting around he wacked Pitch as hard as he could with his staff, sending the Nightmare King reeling backwards while ice rapidly climbed his body until his whole right side was frozen solid. Jack stood in shock, not understanding what had just happened. Pitch had sucked him in, twisting lies and truth into one and feeding the resulting nightmare into his mind.

"I see you've made your choice, very well," Pitch hissed as he tried to move his frozen half. "Fearlings! Kill him!"

"Where do you think Jack is?" Tooth asked, it had been almost seven minutes since Jack had shot into the clouds and disappeared and the Guardians were starting to worry.

"Little bugger's probably forgotten about us. He's completely at home up there; he could be up there for hours. Since he's probably not coming down soon, can we go?" Bunnymund looked at the others, shaking slightly as he did so.

"No Bunny, we have to stay. What would Jack think if he came back and no one was here?" Tooth crossed here arms as she spoke. "That wouldn't be nice at all, is it just me or are those clouds turning black?"

The sudden change of subject caught the others off guard for a moment before they whirled around and saw that the clouds above a large hill to the south were indeed turning black, as though ink was being poured over them.

"This can't be good," Bunnymund stated before launching himself in the direction of the growing black cloud.

Jack turned and fled. He put everything he had into a vertical dive that had him streaking out of the clouds and rocketing towards the ground. He could hear the sounds of the fearlings behind him, feel tendrils of nightmare-sand clawing at his legs and could sense the terror in the air. Pitch was trying to pull his mind into a nightmare.

He did a quick search of the ground while he could. Nothing, nothing, there! The Guardians were closing in.

"North!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. Dodging a whip of darkness he turned sharply and made straight for the Guardians. North took the full force of Jack's terror as the frightened spirit slammed head on into him, knocking him backwards. Hauling himself to his feet North took one look at Jack, wide-eyed and skittish, and vowed that Pitch would pay.

The Guardians stood together near the summit as a wall of fearlings raced towards them. Battle stances were taken, weapons drawn; Jack had even managed to overcome some of his fear now that the Guardians were near and he gripped his staff and floated over North's right shoulder. But the fearlings didn't attack; instead they stopped and parted to reveal Pitch Black, half his body still frozen.

"Leave Pitch. You've done enough damage as it is," North called as Pitch landed further up the hill.

"My fight is no longer with you old man, hand me Jack Frost!" At this Jack fidgeted and clung to his staff.

"You must be off your rocker if you think we'll just hand him over to you, you loony git!" Bunnymund cried with his boomerangs poised, ready to be released at a moment's notice. Pitch's face darkened further and he seemed to be sucking the darkness towards himself.

"Then you will find that my powers go beyond that of just nightmares. I know everybody's weaknesses. But I also know how to make people weak, physically and mentally. If Jack wants to be forever a child, then so be it!"

With that he flung his arm out and shot a beam of midnight black power at Jack. None of the Guardians were able to react in time, the blast hit Jack square in the chest and sent him flying backwards to smack into the ground 50 metres away.

"You bastard!" Bunnymund roared, sending both his boomerangs straight at Pitch, but the Nightmare King disappeared into dust before they made contact.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, speeding towards her fallen friend. But she pulled up just before she got to him and pulled her hands to her mouth in an obvious look of shock. The others followed as fast as they could, but a noise reached them before they got there.

"Owwwww…" That voice was far too young to be Jack. Stunned, the remaining Guardians moved forward to see what Tooth had already seen. What they saw stunned them. Sitting in the snow staring back at them was a small child, no older than six, with bright blue eyes and snow white hair.

Before them sat Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Jack

Nobody spoke, nobody moved. They were all stunned at what had just happened. Jack Frost sat in the snow staring back with a bewildered look on his face. They couldn't believe their eyes, what was going on? Tooth was the first to break out of the trance.

"Jack? Sweetie?"

Jack turned his gaze to her and tilted his head to the side, confusion overcoming his features.

"Who're you?"

Tooth looked like she was about to cry. North and Bunnymund stood in shock. Sandy took a step forward, creating sand-images above him. Little Jack stared in amazement. One image in particular caught his attention, a dolphin, Jack's favourite animal.

"Oh! You, you're the Sandman, are you?"

Sandy nodded. Little Jack rushed to get to his feet, tripping over his full sized staff which lay dejectedly on the ground.

"You're Sandman! Mama use to tell me all bout you!" A look of pure delight covered Jack's face. Sandy sent his sand-dolphin swimming around Jack, sending the little boy into giggles as he spun in circles trying to follow it. Sandy dissipated the dolphin once Jack was looking at the Guardians once more. He gestured towards the others. Jack simply stared at the others for a long moment. His young mind trying to piece together names to the beings before him.

"If you're Sandman, then…" Jack pointed at Tooth. "Then you must be Tooth Fairy!" Tooth smiled lovingly down at him. "And you…" Little Jack pointed to Bunnymund. "Must be Easter Bunny! I love you so much, Mama take me to collect eggs every year. It's so much fun!" Jack giggled with glee as he looked at the Pooka. Bunnymund smiled down on the small boy, not quite sure how to react to the compliment.

"You…" Jack trailed off as his gaze rested on North. The giant man beamed down at the small child, certain that recognition would come in a moment. Jack stared up at the huge man and actually looked rather frightened.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nicholas St North, also known as Santa Clause or St. Nick." The large man proclaimed loudly, making Jack scramble backwards in fear.

"Santa?" North smile widened. "No, you aren't Santa." The smile dropped instantly. Everyone was confused; Jack had identified everyone else, but was getting stuck on the most well-known on them all.

"Jack… It is me…"

"No! Santa doesn't have big scary swords!" Realizing that his swords were still drawn North hastily put them away.

"But I am Santa…"

"No!" Jack began to shake slightly. His body movements might portray fear, but his eyes held a glint of defiance.

"Jack, Sweetie. This is Santa, the real Santa. You believe us don't you?"

"But he has swords…"

"That he was using to keep you safe, from the Boogieman." Jack turned to look at North again, still unsure if this was really the beloved childhood figure.

"Santa?" North took a step forward, a big mistake. Jack stumbled backwards again as he tried to retreat. He found sanctuary behind Tooth. Any hope in North's face dropped at the action. It was clear that Jack was having a hard time believing that he was famous Guardian of Wonder and bringer of Christmas.

"Come on Sweetie, he's really just a big softy. He wouldn't hurt you." Tooth tried to pull Jack closer to North, but Jack was having none of it. He ran once more and clung to Bunnymund's leg since he was the person furthest from North. North sighed, trust was something that would have to be built over time.

"How old do you think he is?" Bunnymund asked, gently shaking his leg to see how strong Jack's grip was. It was strong.

"Five," Tooth stated instantly. Sandy made a '6' form above his head.

"I don't know Sandy... He doesn't quite look six. I agree with Tooth," Bunnymund said, observing the small child with interest.

"Sandy? Tooth?" Jack looked up questioningly at Bunnymund for an answer. It took a second for the Easter Bunny to figure out what Jack was asking.

"Oh, that's what we call the Sandman, Sandy. It's like a nickname; each of us has a different one. The Tooth Fairy is Tooth. Santa is North and I'm either Bunnymund or Bunny." Jack glanced at each Guardian as they were mentioned repeating the names under his breath. He looked up at the Easter Bunny again.

"Bunnymund?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Bunnymund!" Jack cried happily and clung tighter to the rabbits' leg.

The others stood back and watched as this display continued, smiling when they were mentioned. Tooth turned to North.

"Bunny seems to be dealing with Jack very well, doesn't he?"

"Well, out of all of us I think he is the one with the most experience at dealing with young children, he is the only one who works around children while they're awake after all. But what concerns me is that Jack seems to have no memory of us. It is like his mind has been wiped clear."

"Maybe his memories will come back when we change him back?" Tooth looked increasingly worried at the prospect of Jack living without his memories.

"That is what worries me most; I do not know how to change him back. I will have to look through my books to find the answer, or ask MiM. But right now our priority is to get Jack back to the Pole, we don't know if he can cope with the cold in this form." North stepped forward to address the others.

"Guardians! We must get back to the Pole immediately. We don't know if Jack has retained any of his powers so we must assume that he hasn't. Getting him out of the cold is now our main priority."

"One question, how do we get him back? Presuming he can't fly, he's probably too heavy for Tooth and he won't go near you, North." Bunnymund looked at Sandy, who nodded. "Squirt, you wanna fly with Sandy?"

Jack looked at Sandy then shook his head. "Wanna go with you."

Bunnymund looked sceptically at Jack. "My tunnels aren't the safest place for a kid like you, plus I'm not sure I can carry you, you're a bit big for that…"

"No! Wanna go with you!" Jack buried his face in Bunnymund's leg.

"Okay, okay! Let's see how heavy you are first." Bunny gave the Guardians a pleading look but none of them tried to intervene. Glaring at them Bunnymund reached down and unhooked Jack from his leg and lifted him into the air with surprising ease. He weighed hardly anything.

"Crikey! Kid, do you eat anything? You hardly weigh a thing; maybe you can go with Tooth after all. Are sure you don't want to go with her or Sandy? It would be safer, and definitely a smoother ride for you." Jack stared defiantly at Bunnymund. Tooth giggled.

"Really Bunny, did you really think that he would change his mind? You know what he's like, once he makes a decision he doesn't turn back."

Sending another glare her way he put Jack back on the ground and got down on all fours to let Jack climb onto his back, positioning him just below his shoulders and making sure that there was no chance he would fall off.

"Hold on tight kid, if you fall off it's going to hurt. You know, if this situation weren't so serious I would never let you do this."

Bunnymund tapped his foot twice on the frozen ground and a large hole appeared in front of him. He glanced at the other Guardians.

"Meet you at the Pole." And with one bound and he and Jack disappeared.

Bunnymund bounded through his tunnels, getting closer to the Pole with each leap. Jack was laughing hysterically the whole way. The open joy that Jack was showing warmed Bunnymund's heart. He smirked at the screams of glee as he ricochets off the walls. After the many centuries of catering to the needs of the millions of children in the world it felt nice to be able to concentrate on bringing joy to just one child, even if that child was Jack Frost.

The trip should have been over in under 30 seconds but there were many a time when Jack almost let go and Bunnymund had to stop to check that his grip was tight enough. And to stop Jack from grabbing his ears and using them as reigns.

Bunnymund sensed that the end of their trip was approaching and thought that it was only fair that should warn the child.

"Hold tight, Jackie. We're nearly there." Bunnymund spared a lightning fast glance over his shoulder at Jack. The young boy had streamlined himself across the Easter Bunny's back, as though riding a racehorse.

Bunnymund leaped through the opening and landed softly on the floor of the Control Room. Jack was cheering.

"Yay! That was so cool, can we do it again? Pretty, pretty please?"

"No, maybe later you ankle-biter. Right now it's time to get off." He made sure he stayed low until Jack was firmly on the ground. Bunnymund stood up and glanced around. It seemed that despite the stops along the way, the two of them had arrived first. Glancing down quickly Bunnymund panicked to find that Jack seemed to have disappeared, but that changed to relief when the child was rediscovered moments later, mere metres away, investigating the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked as he picked up the small boy and pulled him to his chest. Jack made a small noise of disagreement before snuggling into Bunnymund's grip.

"Was investagratin'." Bunnymund chuckled.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'investigating', and there will be time for that later. Right now you are staying where I can see you until the others get here." As he said that a loud bang was heard as a pair of doors were thrown open in the distance.

"Well, speak of the devil."

"Bunnymund! Jack! There you are!" North boomed, apparently forgetting what Jack thought of him. Bunnymund unconsciously held Jack tighter as the small boy curled into him, burying his small face into Bunnymund's fur.

"Jack! Is he okay? Is my little Sweet Tooth alright?" Tooth fluttered around them nervously, noting Jack's stance.

"He's a little frightened, but that's a recent development," Bunny glared daggers at North as he spoke. "But he was great on the trip here." Bunnymund purposely left out the times when Jack's grip had started to slip, Tooth didn't need to worry any more that she already was.

"That's a relief. I was worried he might fall off or something horrid like that, but he's fine now. Jack? Sweetie? Can you look at me?" Jack turned his head to peer at the Tooth Fairy, showing off his huge crystal blue eyes. Tooth put on her friendliest smile and succeeded in getting the small boy to lift his head up completely and smile at her. Bunnymund shifted his grip and gently lowered his small fellow Guardian to the ground, where said Guardian immediately attached himself to the Pooka's leg once again. An awkward silence followed. Nobody knew what to do next.

"Ah ha! Idea!" North's sudden exclamation made everyone jump. "I will search my books for the cure. It must be in one of them, yes! I will go."

"Yes! The answer is bound to be on one of them. Do you need anyone to go with you?" Tooth was getting very excited.

"No, no I will be fine. We each have things to do. Sandy, I believe you have dreams to bring. I will look for the cure, Sandy will bring dreams. Tooth, don't you have teeth to collect?"

"There are always teeth, but I can have my fairies do that for me while..."

"Fairies?"

Everyone turned to look at Jack, who seemed to suddenly get shy under the close scrutiny of the others.

"Yes, fairies. Would you like to meet some?" Jack's eyes widened and a smile broke across his face. He let go of Bunnymund and held his hands up for Tooth. Who delightedly swooped in and gathered Jack in her arms. Bunnymund managed to cover the slightly jealous feeling he got when Tooth picked up Jack, there were more important things to worry about right now.

"As I was saying, my fairies can take care of the teeth; I just need a few here to direct them. Then I can stay and look after this adorable little guy!"

"Alright it's settled, I must go look for the cure now. Tooth, Bunny, you'll be in charge of Jack." With that North turned and left. Sandy made a few symbols over his head in rapid succession to signify that he had to leave before floating away into one of the corridors.

Bunnymund looked at Tooth, who was fawning over Jack.

"What do we do now?" Tooth looked thoughtful for a second.

"I need to get to my palace quickly to gather a team of my fairies so I can run the operation from here. You don't mind looking after him for about 15 minutes do you?" Tooth held Jack out at arm's length, as if for inspection. Jack squirmed and looked Bunnymund with a pitiful look. The Easter Bunny sighed.

"Sure thing Tooth, I'll try to keep Frostbite in check until you get back."

"Really Bunny? Thank you! I'll be back soon Sweetie." With that said she gave Jack a quick kiss on his cheek, handed him to the Pooka and streaked off down one of the many halls.

Bunny couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips when Jack made a disgusted face and frantically wiped his cheek. He put Jack back on the ground, where the small boy stayed close to his feet.

"So Frosty, what am I going to do with you?"

Ten minutes later Bunnymund was sitting comfortably in North's favourite arm chair while watching Jack play with the elves. Jack had taken an instant liking to the annoying creatures, possibly because they weren't the least bit threatening and were closer to Jack's height. The Yetis on the other hand had a similar effect to North; Jack was terrified to begin with, but with Bunnymund's persuasion and uncommonly large amounts of care and friendliness from the Yetis, Jack's fear of them died.

Right now Jack was taking great delight in chasing and jumping on the elves. 'Are all five-year-olds like this? Or is it just Jack?' Bunnymund thought as the small boy pounced once again. After watching Jack do almost the same thing for some time it did get rather boring, so Bunnymund let his mind wander.

He was brought back to reality though by a small tug on his fur. Bunnymund looked down to see Jack, eyes wide and rather worried. This concerned the Pooka greatly, what could Jack possibly have to worry about? Jack then gave him the answer to his unspoken question.

"I broke it." Jack held up an elf which had been frozen solid, much like Jack use to do for fun in his teenage state. Bunnymund was stunned. Jack had apparently retained some of his powers after all. Taking the elf from the distressed child, Bunnymund looked straight into Jack's eyes as he spoke.

"How did this happen Jack?" The child nervously began a staring contest with his feet, but didn't speak.

"Jack, you're not going to get in trouble. I just need to know how you did this." Jack looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm not it trouble?"

"No Jack." Bunnymund forced himself not to get frustrated with the child.

"Well, I was chasing him and he kept getting away, even when I grabbed him. I didn't like it, so when I caught him after ages I made sure I grabbed him tight and when I let go he was like this." Bunnymund nodded. That explained it to an extent. Jack's powers had always been ruled by his emotions, and now that Jack was a young child it stood to reason that those emotions would get a bit out of hand. Jack had been frustrated and had let loose without realising it. But he couldn't tell the five-year-old to control his emotions. That would be pointless. So he decided to simplify things for him.

"Don't like it, fix him?" Jack looked hopefully at the Pooka.

"Yes Jack. I'll get to work fixing him, why don't you go back and play? Just don't squeeze them too tight next time or there won't be any of them left." That was a lie, but it wasn't hurting anybody and it successfully got Jack back to the task of catching the elves.

Jack had gotten bored with "capture the elves" after another ten minutes, and had then decided to curl up next to Bunnymund. It kept Jack out of trouble and the ankle biter wasn't doing anything too annoying so the Pooka let him stay. But they were both bored now, and a bored five-year-old means trouble. 'Shouldn't Tooth be back by now? It's nearly been half a bloody hour."

"My Sweet Tooth!" The cry brought them both out of their dazes.

"About time Tooth, what took you?" He knew she was a scatter-brain sometimes but when it came to Jack she was hardly ever late.

"I just had to tell my fairies about Jack." As the words left her mouth, a swarm of mini hummingbird-fairies engulfed Jack. Squeals and tweeting were heard as they all cooed over how adorable Jack was now, some even fainted.

"Enough ladies! Give him some room; I explained this to you before we left. You are my eyes and ears to the palace and to the world while I am here. There will be plenty of time for admiring Jack and his teeth later," Tooth scolded. The fairies reluctantly withdrew from around Jack, except Baby Tooth. She stayed snuggled against Jack's cheek. Jack cupped his hands and Baby Tooth flew down to sit on his palms, all the while making soft cooing noises as she looked at the small boy. Jack stared in fascinated wonder at the small figure resting on his hands; he stroked Baby Tooth's feathers with the utmost care. Jack looked up at the Tooth Fairy, who nearly melted at the look of pure joy on the boy's face. He practically radiated happiness. A few more fairies fainted.

Bunnymund grinned at the sudden affection shown towards Baby Tooth. Suddenly he got up and moved until he was beside the Tooth Fairy.

"Tooth, why did Jack suddenly show more affection towards Baby Tooth than any of the other fairies? And how did he know to cup his hands for her?"

"I don't know Bunny; maybe it's possible that some of his memories left imprints, sort of like instincts. He knows what to do, but he doesn't know why." Tooth gave him a sad look. Bunnymund didn't reply, he just stood and watched Jack cuddle Baby Tooth.

After many long moments of silently watching the small child and the mini-fairy Bunnymund spoke.

"Jack has retained some of his powers." Bunnymund's words shocked Tooth.

"Really? What powers?" Tooth ruffled her feathers in excitement and looked expectantly at the Pooka. She was barely containing herself; she was so excited that there were still some remnants of the rebellious teenager she loved inside that small body.

"Yes, it seems that he's still clinging to those bloody ice powers, I'm not sure it's a good thing though. He doesn't need that branch to control them anymore, he only needs his hands." Tooth refused to let Bunnymund's negative comments get her down. They both watched as Jack set off to play with the elves one more, Baby Tooth fluttering along by his side.

"Well at least our Sweet Tooth can still control them. That means there must still be some of our Jack in him, right?"

"Toothy, that's just it. He can't control them. I don't even think he realises he has them; he thinks it's all a game. He came to me about, what? Ten, fifteen minutes ago? Dragging an elf behind him."

Tooth fluttered nervously, she didn't like where this was going. "Well, Bunny, what's the harm in that? I mean, really…"

"He'd frozen it solid Tooth."

"Oh…"

"He got frustrated, and took it out on the elf. Then 'POOF', elf-popsicle!"

"Bunny really, it's not that bad. It'll take some time to thaw the elf but…"

"Tooth this isn't about the elf. This is worse than we ever thought. Jack may be younger, but he's still as powerful as he used to be, and I have a feeling that is exactly what Pitch wanted. His emotions still control his powers, and unheeded those emotions are dangerous. Pitch is using Jack's inability to control himself against all of us. Jack is dangerous." Bunnymund rounded on Tooth and looked her in the eyes as he said the last part. The worry in his voice was obvious; he understood the seriousness of the situation. He knew the possible consequences. So did Tooth.

The fairy queen glanced over at the young child who was blissfully unaware of the power at his disposal.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"There is nothing." The guardians turned sharply at the sound of the thick Russian accent. North stood before then looking increasingly worried. Tooth fluttered anxiously, gaining and losing altitude rapidly.

"North we have more problems than we thought."

"I know, Tooth. I heard all you said." The mini-fairies flittered around Tooth; being attuned to her feeling meant that they too became worried. Bunnymund wasn't interested in that; he had bigger things to address.

"Mate, what do you mean 'there is nothing'? Didn't you find anything?" Bunnymund's temper was on edge.

"Indeed, I searched every spell book I possess, but for nothing."

"Mate, you have the biggest library on the planet, rivalled only by my own, as well as every spell book on Earth! And you're telling me that you couldn't find the spell that did this to Jack!" Bunnymund's voice slowly rose throughout his rant until he was almost yelling at the end. The commotion attracted the attention of Elves, Yetis and Jack; who all stopped what they were doing and stared at the Guardians.

"Be calm Bunny, you are scaring Jack. Ja, I have the biggest library in the world, I will not deny. But I do not have every spell book. I am missing only one. It is filled with dark spells, enchantments and curses. There is only one copy of this manuscript in existence and..."

"Let me guess, Pitch has it." Bunnymund was clearly not impressed. North nodded sombrely.

"I'll take another wild guess at saying that the spell that Pitch used on Jack came from that book." Once again North nodded.

"Then we need that book." Bunnymund said determinedly. Tooth, who had been watching anxiously from the sidelines, chose to join in once more.

"But Bunny, we don't know anything about where Pitch is. In all honestly I thought we had gotten rid of him for at least another century. How could he possibly have gotten so strong so fast? He just can't be back already!" Tooth exclaimed, panic rising in her voice.

"Tooth calm down, we will find him and fix this. We just need to…"

"Bunny?" The Pooka halted his speech and looked down at the small child tugging on his fur. He was holding something behind his back and looking very ashamed. "Happened again." Bunnymund dropped into a crouch in front of the boy.

"What happene…Oh." Jack was trying to hold up another frozen elf; bigger than the last one.

"I tried not to Bunny, but I hugged him when you yelled and he did this. He won't move anymore and he's cold, not cuddly." Jack sounded genuinely distressed and his bottom lip was quivering. Bunnymund knew what that meant but didn't know how to deal with it. Thankfully Tooth's 'motherly-mode' kicked in. She dive-bombed the small spirit and scooped in into a hug.

"Oh! There, there my little Sweet Tooth. It's okay, mummy's here now. I know you didn't mean it, you were scared. Mummy's here now…" Tooth continues to shower the winter sprite with love and affection while North and Bunny stood back and watched; perfectly willing to let Tooth take control.

"Is it just me, or is Tooth really _really_ good at this? I mean, seriously, _Mummy_?" Bunnymund asked no one in particular as he stared questioningly at the scene before him.

"I believe it is… What are they called? Motherly instincts? Apparently all women have them." North replied, "But now we must be more concerned about Pitch. We must consult MiM as soon as it is dark; I believe it will be a cloudless night." Bunny's gaze never left Tooth and Jack, now surrounded by mini-fairies who were all buzzing around trying to get another look at the adorable child and his teeth. He turned to North, determination written all over his face.

"You're right, if anyone knows where to find Pitch it'll be Manny, maybe even help control Jack's powers." Bunny turned to leave, but a little voice stopped him.

"Bunny? You leave?" Jack had managed, via some miracle, to wriggle out of the tight embrace of the Queen and her fairies and was now holding his arms up to the Pooka expectantly. 'Yep,' Bunny thought. 'We need all the help we can get.'

Taking the boy in his arms he followed his fellow Guardians to the control room to wait for the Moon to rise. Bunnymund couldn't help but feel affection towards to five-year-old. But though he hated to admit it, he desperately missed the smart remarks and rebelliousness of the older-Jack.

He missed his friend.

He missed his mate.

**Author Note:**

FINALLY! I have managed to get my lazy ass into gear and finish writing this chapter! (i was forced to stop halfway through and couldn't be bothered to finish it once I had the time) But it is done now!  
SCORE ONE FOR ME!

So, to all those who were waiting for this chapter, I apologise for the lateness. I hope you all like this new chapter, there is some sort of a plot to this now (if there wasn't before...).  
I am still deciding if I should put a pairing into this, it already contains some BunnyFrost (FrostBunny, SnowRabbit, JackRabbit whatever you want to call it) fluffyness stuff so it might just evolve from there. IT WILL NOT BE CENTRED AROUND THAT THOUGH! So please don't hate me for it.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Jack-Frost13


End file.
